


Call Me Maybe

by ninnie_eats_chips



Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: CT G'raha Tia, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Friends With Benefits, Linkpearl shenanigans rather, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, a tiny bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: In which you decide to make special use of your linkpearl and call G'raha for a little fun.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy... But here's my linkpearl frequency-
> 
> I am sorry for my titling, this is all I can come up with for these strange ideas. :^|
> 
> Follow me on twitter @cactwerk, I'm weird and I also draw stuff!

Of all the things you expected to find when you accepted the initially vague job of poking around that crystalline tower to the southeast of Revenant’s Toll, a playmate was not one of them… But then there was G’raha Tia. The attractive Seeker of the Sun who had won you over with his games, his wit, his looks, his mouth, and… _Oh_ _yes, there was his mouth._

No sooner had you grown tired of him running that mouth incessantly to tease you (however beautifully his lips were shaped), than you decided to chance a guess that he liked you and shut him up with a kiss. And by the way he reacted,  _ he sure did like you. _

It wasn’t long before gentler, more experimental kisses and touches turned hungry and wanting, and you found yourselves huddled behind cragged rocks together, panting hard as each of your clothes were scattered to the wayside.

You can’t help but recall the taste of G’raha’s tongue and the rub of his skin against yours. How wonderful it was that he took the time to pleasure you with his mouth first, once the initial reservedness melted away from a few decisively delivered strokes and playful kisses to the crook of his neck. And you recall how  _ good  _ he felt when you finally became impatient, pushing him down and straddling him, feeling practically drunk on his moans when you took him in. You would’ve ridden him to completion if he hadn’t rolled you over and pinned you to the ground. And he might not have been graceful about it at all, but the sight of that Seeker half-undressed, breathless and sweating as he drove his hips into you...

It isn’t the best time to recall your first advent with G’raha where you’re left with the frustration of not being able to pull him aside for a second. But as you sink down into the comfortable bed in your inn room and strip yourself of the last of your clothes so you can  _ better _ relive the memory, you realize you could be in a  _ much worse _ place. You could be in the middle of the camp at Saint Coinach’s, surrounded by researchers.

You grin a little and pause with your fingers just shy of where you want them. 

‘ _ How is he faring?’ _ You wonder.  _ ‘Has he had the need to take himself in hand? Has he thought of me when he did it? Does he want me? Would he want me right now, if I asked? ...If he knew I was about to touch myself to the thought of him?’ _

Once more, you are about to give into the very thoughts that make your head swim, and it causes the pulse between your legs to race. But then your eyes widen to an even better idea:  _ ‘I could call him and find out for myself.’ _

You reach aside to your bedside table and grab your linkpearl, then hastily place it inside your ear, taking a deep breath before attuning your aether to the correct frequency and hoping you got it right when it begins to ring. It rings and rings at first, and you rumple the sheets nervously with your fingers, beginning to wonder if G’raha isn’t too busy feverishly jotting notes about the significance of one structure or the other. Or whether he’s simply left his linkpearl behind. Well, you  _ do _ hope he is alright…

But when the click of static sounds on the other end, followed by G’raha’s voice asking “hello,” you bite your bottom lip with an excitement you can’t contain.

“Hello, G’raha~” You greet him with a playful tone.

“Ah, my friend! ‘Tis good to hear from you! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, this afternoon? I was just going over some of your previous findings with Rammbroes, and what we found rather interesting was that—Well,  _ bah! _ I doubt you care to hear any of that. But it is certainly good to have you break up the monotony with—”

You can’t help but giggle openly at  _ how charming the man is.  _ A malm a minute, that mouth  _ continues to run, _ not even allowing you the chance to answer his own question. The fact that he goes on like you hadn’t rolled around in the dirt with him—or did he think you were finished after one little tryst? He’d be mistaken on that… In fact, G’raha has no idea how much  _ pleasure _ he yet owes you.

“Geez, did you miss me?” You tease, and you swear you can hear him blush on the other end as he clears his throat to reply.

“You… could say that.”

“Well,” you lower your voice, make it breathy, hoping he can pick up on your arousal.  _ “I really missed you, G’raha.” _

He pauses for a minute, processing the sound of you.

“...  _ Did _ you?” You hum.

“In fact, I was just thinking about you. Thinking about that day we spent together… Have you thought about  _ me~?” _

There is a long pause this time, followed by a quiet shuffling and a stuttering that tells you there are  _ others around. _ And while at first, that makes you think twice about all this, you realize then that you burn even more at the thought of flustering him.

“In- In what way do you ask?” G’raha asks a little quieter, and you can’t contain your smirk. Now that you have his curiosity piqued, you finally decide to slide your hand down to the place that aches and allow yourself the gentle stroke of your fingers. 

_ “I mean… _ have you touched yourself to the thought of me?  _ Ah… _ Like I’m doing now?”

You can almost  _ hear _ G’raha’s ears pin down. His tail suddenly halt its usual tempo of swaying to curl over the sweet curve of his ass as he attempts to clear his throat a second time.

“Ah, I… Y-you…”

“Are you alone? I would really like it if you joined me. It feels nice.”

_ “Right now?” _ He asks, and you can detect the excitement in his voice. You hum to the steady pleasure of your fingers moving over your core, taking care not to get worked up too fast before G’raha can respond to your request.

“... Wait. I’ll ring you back in a minute.” 

The connection cuts off and you feel giddy at what you’ve done, left with a few minutes to play with yourself as you imagine the scholar dropping whatever he was doing at the camp to scamper off to gods-know-where so he can entertain your fantasy.  _ So very naughty. _

When it is your turn to answer your linkpearl, you are touching everywhere  _ around _ that sweet spot in your impatience, even resorting to rolling your own nipples while you wait. 

“That was more than a minute, G’raha.” 

By the time you hear his voice again, his tone is much different than before.

“You are a  _ vixen.”  _ You giggle at the accusation. “What do you think you’re playing at, whispering such things into my ear while there are others about!? And in broad daylight, too!”

“Well, did it work? Or should I say; are you ready?” He huffs and makes static. After a moment, the sound of a button unclasping, followed by a zipper being undone sends signals straight to your core, making your hand freeze in place for a moment. He is  _ most eager. _

“I… I’m ready. Tell me what you’re doing.”

“Oh, not so fast,” you say teasingly, though you begin stroking your heat again anyhow, pausing long enough release a vowel so that he  _ knows _ what you are doing without giving him the satisfaction of describing it.

“Answer my question first? Have you thought about me?”

“I did… a few times.” You don’t know for sure, but you imagine he begins to stroke himself to hardness.

“Pleasured yourself to me?”

“Yes. Also a few times.”

“What did you think about when you did? And don’t say ‘ _ me.’  _ I want to know what you imagined me doing with you… or  _ to you.” _ G’raha pauses, and you think you might have actually been on the money with the second one. You also have a strong feeling that, as he sighs softly and begins to speak again—he has already conjured up those same fantasies to use. Since  _ you _ must not seem in a hurry to give him any new material to work with.

“Well… for starters, you ah…”

He’s still a little shy about all this, it seems. It’s a far cry from the way he talks about something he’s passionate about, or even the way he had your wrists pinned to the ground while he groaned about how good you felt around him. His sheepishness makes you smile, nonetheless. You give him a little nudge, hoping to nurse his confidence up to the level you know G’raha to be capable of.

“Yes? Tell me, G’raha—” You urge him, actually beginning to work at yourself and hoping your weakening voice will spur him on.  _ “Mm, I want to hear it~” _

“Y-you kneel for me.” The words add fire to your belly. The way his breaths are deepening and beginning to shake, it’s clear his hand is busy. You swallow as your heart-rate picks up.

“And?”

“And then… the rocks where we were before—that’s where I am now—I bend you over them.”

“That sounds… good.” You coo in between your own breaths. “Do you take me hard?”

_ “Yes. Mhm, yes…  _ A-And I will. When you’re here next.”

_ “Please.”  _

There is a pause where you only listen to one another’s sounds as you entertain the idea, and find yourself having to slow down sooner than you expected. Perhaps masturbating over linkpearl  _ could  _ be almost as exciting as having the man for yourself.

Finally, G’raha pleads, “Now, you tell me—“

“Anything.” You respond without hesitation.

“Where are you? Are you undressed? Tell me… tell me what wonderful things you are doing with those hands of yours.”

“I’m in Gridania, at the moment. At the inn. I’m,  _ ah,  _ naked under the sheets...“ He groans. “Wishing you were here to warm them up with me. But instead, I’m… putting my fingers inside and wishing they were  _ yours.” _

_ “Oh gods, I wish...!” _

A chuckle escapes you as you squeeze your eyes shut and focus on just that. Think about the Seeker’s fingers; how different they feel from your own. Thicker by some circumference, for sure. Clumsy, but most eager to please you. And more than that…

“I wish you were inside me right now. I really want you to fuck me— _ Oh!”  _ You gasp when your fingers find that spot inside. It’s  _ the same one.  _ The same one you know G’raha can find, as he did when he had taken you in the field, again and again, whether by accident or on purpose… Though you are hesitant to be so fervent. You’re still taking the time to drink deep of the pleasured sounds accompanying yours. Imagining how he pumps his cock at the thought of fucking you again. How he probably bucks his hips a little, and the bead of precome that rolls down to his fist.

“You’re good, you know? You were… really good last time,” You say.

_ “Hah… _ You’re… most talented… yourself.”

“Close?” Your eyes open to the sounds of G’raha’s heavy panting, and now you’re picking up your pace, plunging your fingers deep inside while the other massages needily at that knot at the center of your nerves that’s been begging to come undone. His answer is a growl of  _ “yes.” _

“Please tell me… you are…?”

“I am. I’m close.”

“I believe it…  _ Gods, you sound so wet.”  _ Even as your legs start to tremble, you can’t help but blush knowing he can  _ hear _ how aroused you are. That the device picks up on that... You think you’ll have to keep the sensitivity of your linkpearl in mind for future musings.

“It’s for you. It’s the thought of you that drives my hand, G’raha.”

“‘Raha,’  _ please.” _ He corrects. “W-when you think of me.”

_ “Ah. Yes, Raha~” _

He moans deep in his throat and it pulls you closer to ecstasy. Through the haze, you wonder how that changes things. If it changes anything for him, if even just in this moment.

“If- If I were bending you over these rocks…” G’raha’s voice starts again, drawing low and possessive like a warning. It’s a timbre you don’t recognize, and you can barely squeak your response with the growing sparks threatening to seize control of your loins.

_ “Mm?” _

“I would stop… for nothing. No interruptions. _ Mmh,  _ they would watch me h-have you. Watch me c-claim you…!”

That does it for you, and you cry his name with broken syllables. And though you can tell he is muffling his own cries, you can pinpoint the exact moment G’raha falls apart to you. You know from brief experience the way his ears pin back, and what your name sounds like on his lips when he spills himself, panting and gasping, his brow glistening with sweat in the afternoon sun. You wish you were there to see it. What a mess the Miqo’te must look… He will need to clean himself up by the lake or something, before he can return to his tasks with any peace of mind.

You laugh tiredly as you catch your breath, heaving under the thin sheet that you end up pulling down to your waist, exposing your breasts to the cool air of the room. Eventually, G’raha exhales a sigh.

“What have you done to me? And to think I was such a  _ well-behaved scholar.” _ He mutters, making you laugh out loud this time.

“Yeah, right! You were naughty from the first! Consider this your just-desserts.”

_ “Hah!” _ There is a long pause on the line, though the silence is surprisingly comfortable, up until the moment you start to wonder if he had ended the connection. You’re relieved when you hear him buttoning up again.

“I wish I could kiss you.” You can’t help but feel warm at the sentiment. Though he hadn’t really expressed it before, the idea of the quirky man feeling particularly cuddly after your less-than-innocent escapades is yet another thing you’ll have to keep in mind. You do have a big and empty bed to yourself. More often than not, that was the case... It probably wouldn’t hurt to have someone like G’raha curl up beside you. 

Before you know it, you forget to answer, a little more in need of a nap from your usual adventures than you realize.

“Are you still there?”

“Mhmm… You can kiss me as much as you like when I come back to Mor Dhona.” You try not to make your sleepiness overly apparent, but G’raha hears it.

“Tuckered out from that?” He teases, though his voice falls quieter. “Have a pleasant rest, my friend… You will need it ere you return~”


End file.
